This invention pertains to a golf putter head which has an adjustable, centered weighting system to assist the golfer in achieving greater effectiveness in his putting.
It has been our observation that the putt which has the greatest chance of holing out is the one that has enough momentum to propel the ball from twelve to eighteen inches past the cup. A putt struck in this manner will reduce the effect of spike marks, poorly repaired ball marks and other irregularities that tend to deflect the ball from its intended line. We have also observed that most putts are missed because of distance rather than direction.
Several patents have issued endeavoring to provide putter head designs which accomplish the general objective of consistently propelling the ball to the back of the hole where the back lip of the cup will cause the ball to drop in, some of which are as follows: U.S. Design Pat. No. D182,485, U.S. Pat. No. 690,940, U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,320, U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,696, U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,115, U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,484, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,896, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,117, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,566, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,667, U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798, U.S. Pat No. 4,714,252, U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,740.
Originally, most putter heads were designed to the same configuration as an iron club but with less loft. Technical improvement took a leap forward with the introduction of heel-toe weighted putter heads that were designed to correct for direction on putts struck off center. The flaw in this design was that most accomplished golfers were capable of striking the putt on center and therefor rendered this configuration novel but not of any significant advantage.
The prior art cited above discloses efforts to center the weight behind the ball but seems to overlook the possibility of adjustability which, under certain conditions, is permitted by the United States Golf Association.